


The Day

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy and B [4]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Break Up, Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, Self Harm, bad childhood memories, only one side story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the last for a reason. I kinda based it off me and my bf's relationship. He broke up with me and it hurts to read this and I don't want to write for this anymore. I'm too depressed, so depressed I almost made a bad mistake. It makes me cry to see his name anymore. All my feelings on how I feel and my thoughts are here to be read. The memories are all true by the way.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last for a reason. I kinda based it off me and my bf's relationship. He broke up with me and it hurts to read this and I don't want to write for this anymore. I'm too depressed, so depressed I almost made a bad mistake. It makes me cry to see his name anymore. All my feelings on how I feel and my thoughts are here to be read. The memories are all true by the way.

-B-  
He lied. He said he would never leave. He loved me he said. We had planned to do so much to have kids to get married. Well now that's all gone. He doesn't want to be attached to anybody right now he said he hasn't talked to me in four days that's when he said " I don't think we should be together anymore, it's not gonna work." If it didn't hurt enough well now I feel like the song mixture Somebody I Used to Know/Another Heartbreak/ A House is Not a Home. I'm so depressed now I've almost made some bad choices. Choices like I held a damn blade to my wrist I pulled away, but truth be told......I really wanted to just slice away my feelings. But the thoughts of returning to cutting made me guilty as fuck. I apologized to a close friend for almost doing it. Here is how our text conversation went "Well I've been really depressed recently and uh well....." "Keep Talking" I could almost hear his voice sounding a bit disappointed at the thoughts of what I could've done to myself. ".....I was very very close to makin a bad mistake" What he texted back well.....it made me feel important for once after my horrible break up. His words made me just want to cry I felt really damn guilty. "Please don't drag yourself to actually thinking that is the best choice, there is always something better." I know there is something better but it doesn't feel like there is anymore. My depression makes me want to go back to. The days where I cried as blood slowly dripped from my side wrist. Those were bad days I felt nobody cared about me and that nobody loved me. My parents told me everything was my fault. I remember my own mother hitting me cause she broke the chain of our lamp saying "I wasn't the one who turned on the fan" or the time when somebody stole my pokewalker. (A weird thing you could play Pokemon on and it counted how far you walked) Well she was really mad she hit me hard I fell to the ground against this metal cage thing around the furnace she repeatedly kicked me in the stomach up against it I was 7 so I couldn't and I didn't fight back. As tears spilled down my cheeks as I watched my own 'caring' mother hurt me. And my father he never did a damn good thing in his life. I grew up watching him be a drunk. I remember when I was 10 he used to yell a lot then my mom came home really late and he slammed her against the wall. I wanted to scream to warn her but I didn't I just watched as he yelled and had her pinned against the ground. I had been asleep till 2am that night I woke up to hear family portraits shattering and figures of a mother and her baby and a wife and her husband smashed it was an awful sound like a clattering. He was so mad and drunk that night. I remember him standing back as my mother held a knife in his direction. I remember when I was 5 and I saw my father storm into our room.( I slept in the same room as them till 8) he took a book and ripped a lot of the pages out I was sitting on my bed and watched as he yelled and he threw everything off the top of the tv in my direction. I watched as my money holder spilled open and I quickly tried to scoop all the money back into my little container. He punched the tv and broke his hand. I've seen things I never should've seen at a young age....I saw my dad smash lights in our house with what you ask? A plastic coke a cola bottle. And he has punched many holes in our walls. I've seen the kitchen floor coated with glass so many times if I saw it again I wouldn't even care. The End.


End file.
